


Bowling for Hearts

by Wings_of_Freedom_94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bowling alley, Eventual Smut, M/M, bowling leauges, bowling teams, pinning, spares, strikes and strike outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Freedom_94/pseuds/Wings_of_Freedom_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been depressed since his wife and child died during child birth. Shane gets him to join a bowling league. On this bowling league Rick might find more then strikes. Will he find someone that catches his eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! Real life decided that I needed to be put through hell and well I survived. I recently deleted the original version of this and now I'm updating a newer version because I made minor tweaks. I'm not promising a regular updating schedule because I am still trying to sort things out. 
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed! I'd love to hear what you all think! 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Shane Walsh had dragged his best friend into their bowling league after Tyreese moved away. Rick was depressed and Shane just could not sit by any longer and watch him destroy himself. After Lori had passed Rick would go home and go to work that was it. It had been 2 months since Rick joined the league. He couldn’t image not being on it now. He loved the friends he had made. 

It was a small bowling alley. The Kings County High Rollers was the men’s team. It consisted of Rick, Shane, Glenn, and Abraham. The Sheriff’s Dolls consisted of Maggie, Beth, Rosita, and Carol. Occasionally the two teams would have a competition against the other two bowling teams at the alley. The guys would face the Dixon’s Mechanics that consisted of Merle, Dale, Morgan, and Aaron. Although, there had been rumors that Morgan had quit and they were a member short. The ladies faced off against the Dixon’s Chicks, which Michonne, Andrea, Tara, and Sasha were a part of. 

KCHR and SD were having a friendly match one night when they heard a commotion coming from the bar. When they all looked up they saw Merle Dixon coming towards them. He was hollering off curses at the bartender, who probably cut him off. Merle was being followed by someone quieter and a little shorter then him. Rick guessed that it was the younger Dixon brother. He couldn’t recall his first name though. Merle had finally made it to where they were sitting. 

“Well howdy there officers.” Merle slurred. Oh yeah he was definitely drunk. Rick thought to himself. He stopped a chuckle in his throat. Rick hoped that he would not ruin their night off. 

“Merle, what’re you doin’ here? Besides, drinkin’ the bar dry,” Shane asked dryly. 

“Came to practice with our new secret weapon.” Merle slurred again but grabbing the man behind him this time. “Daryl here is takin’ the spot o’ ol’ Morgan,” Merle continued. The man that Merle was holding on to had tried to shuffle away but his brother’s grip was strong, even when drunk. 

Rick caught the shy man’s movements and looked up. He lost his breath for a minute, the man standing in front of him was gorgeous. He had shaggy blonde hair that seemed to get darker as it grew, broad shoulders, and a thin waist. Rick was amazed that after all these years he could still have feelings for a man. The man caught his gaze for just a second and Rick thought he was going to die. Those were the bluest eyes that he ever saw.

Merle and Shane were continuing to banter back and forth. Rick leaned over to the girls. 

“So what’s the deal with this Daryl guy? Haven’t seen him around before. Does he talk to anybody?” Rick questioned them. They shared a look. Maggie was the one to answer his question. 

“It’s rumored that he’s mute. No one has ever heard him talk. He normally just does his work in the shop and then leaves.” She shared a look with Carol. 

“No one has ever gotten close enough to talk to him. People normally stay away from him.” Carol said sadly.

Rick leaned back into his chair. This man was a mystery and he wanted to know more. But, for now he had an empty home to go to. The bowling alley was shutting down and if he didn’t get Shane out of there he would have to arrest him and Merle on disorderly conduct. Rick was pretty sure if Shane had been on duty he would have arrested Merle right there. Rick grabbed Shane’s arm and pulled him to the locker room. 

“Shane let it go. Whatever he said let it go. When the time comes we will beat him.” Rick was trying to calm down his friend.

“Hell Yeah, we will beat him. Into a bloody pulp.” Shane said grinding his fist into his hand.

“No I meant in bowlin’ you idiot.” Rick said shaking his head at Shane.

Once he was finally calmed down and they put their shoes away they walked back out to the rest of the group. This is where they would normally go their separate ways but tonight they decided to go out and grab a bite to eat. 

~~~

On the other side of town Daryl and Merle were getting into an argument.

“Darlina, you have to join the team!” Merle was yelling at him. “We can’t let that asshole win again! He has beat this team for too long!!” Merle was screaming at the roof and Daryl just shook his head. 

“Merle, I ain’t joinin’. I don’t bowl and ya know that.” Daryl shrugged. He was getting ready to head to his room when Merle spoke again. 

“That fella you were eyein’ at the alley will be there.” Daryl turned around so suddenly he almost gave himself whiplash. Merle knew that he was into guys but he never openly suggested a man for his brother before. Merle was eyeing his brother’s shocked look. “So, what ya say lil brother? Ya in?” Daryl grunted in response he needed time to think. He turned around and continued to his room. That night he fell asleep thinking of sky blue eyes and a sheriff’s hat. 

~~~  
A few days later Shane and Rick were at the alley practicing by themselves. They just ended a shift early and Shane suggested that they needed to practice. He had heard that the younger Dixon was really good and they needed to step their game up if they wanted to beat him. Rick went along with Shane’s grumbling because that is what best friends are for. But, he could not keep his mind from wandering to the thoughts that have haunted him all day, deep blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, and shy movements. 

“Ok man spill.” Shane said after Rick made a strike. 

“Spill what?” Rick was going to play dumb. He did not need Shane knowing that he had been daydreaming about a certain Dixon man.

“Who are they?” Shane said, he got up to throw his ball.

“Who is who? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Rick replied looking anywhere but at Shane.

“Someone is on your mind.” Shane spared a look at him before he threw his ball. When he turned back around he glared at Rick. He knew how much Rick hated that. He absently picked up his ball to throw his second frame. 

“FINE! I can’t stop thinking about Daryl.” Rick said looking at the scorecard. Shane dropped his bowling ball. Rick looked up at the sound. 

“NO! You can’t like that asshole!” Shane was yelling at him. He was drawing a crowd. Rick turned bright red. 

“Shane. Stop yellin’. Please.” Rick begged him. Shane continued and Rick wanted to punch him in his stupid face, but he refrained because they were in public and they were cops and it would not be appropriate for the sheriff to punch another cop. 

Little did Rick know that Daryl was in the shadows and had overheard their conversation. He smiled to himself, the man could not stop thinking about him either. Now if he could only get the screaming buffoon out of the way. What is that guy’s problem anyway? Daryl thought to himself. He watched Shane and Rick argue back and forth. Shane finally stormed out with his bowling shoes on. Daryl took this moment and walked over to Rick. 

“Jackass still has his bowlin’ shoes on.” Daryl muttered. Rick looked at him and was wondering where he came from. 

“Rick. Rick Grimes.” Rick held out his hand for Daryl. Daryl just grunted. 

“Daryl.” He muttered. He was going to say something else but he was caught off guard by Shane reappearing. Shane hauled off and hit Daryl in the face. Daryl swung around and was ready to fight.

“Motherfucker! What the hell was that for?” Daryl began yelling. 

“You need to keep your punk ass away from Rick!” Shane yelled back. 

“What the hell Shane? You can’t tell me who I can be friends with!” Rick began yelling. Both Shane and Daryl were shocked by his outburst. Shane started pushing Daryl. Daryl shoved him back. There was more words exchanged. Shane finally got fed up and took another swing at Daryl. He ducked and swung a punch of his own catching Shane in the jaw. Before they could throw more punches Rick tried to separate them but was failing miserably. After he had taken a few hits Rick finally managed to separate them. 

“Shane go to the car. We will talk when I get out there.” Rick said pointing in the way of the car. Shane left without another word. 

Rick turned to Daryl. “Are you ok?” 

Daryl shrugged and walked off. Rick was left standing there, very confused at what just happened. After a moment he walked out to his car. 

“What the hell was that about?” Rick said starting the car. 

“Rick. You can’t man. He’s the enemy.” Shane said rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“Shane it is a bowling league not a war.” Rick said pulling out of the parking lot, heading towards his apartment. Shane doesn’t complain because he has been spending a lot of time there recently. “We need to talk about this Shane. Why do you hate him?” Rick questions as they walk in the door. 

“Rick. I’ve heard bad things about him. You need to stay away from him.” Shane said grabbing a beer. “Drop it for now. Let’s watch some TV.” Shane fell on the couch. Rick had a sneaky suspicion that Shane was hiding something, but he let it go for now. 

~~~

Back at the Dixon household. 

Daryl made it home, and as soon as he walked in the door he was ambushed by Merle. 

“Where the fuck ya been baby brother?” Merle slung his arm around Daryl. 

Daryl was trying to hide his face from his brother, but it was no use. Merle saw his black eye and started fuming. This is what Daryl was trying to avoid cause now Merle was gonna get involved and he’d be bailing him out of jail, again. 

“What the fuck happened? Did that Ricky reject ya?” Merle questioned in a tight teasing tone. 

“No it was that asshole Shane. I was tryin’ to have a conversation with Rick. That asshole got mad and jumped me. Gave him a black eye too.” Daryl said shrugging off Merle’s arm. He started to walk towards his room when Merle stopped him. 

“Darlina. I want you to stay away from Rick. If Shane is around it is going to end badly.” Merle said seriously. 

Daryl spared him a weird look and walked to his bedroom. He grabbed his crossbow and walked out the door. He needed time to think so he was going to only place he could find solace. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove to the edge of the woods. He shed his vest and anything that would make too much noise. He walked into the woods and started tracking. He came up on a river and took a break. He had missed some tracks and lost the deer, his head was filled with thoughts. Why the hell does everyone want to keep us away from each other? Why did Merle and Shane react so harshly. What the hell is goin’ on? Before he could continue his thoughts a branch snapped near by. He swung around crossbow at the ready and fired a bolt through the deer that came out of the woods to get a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I started back to school and I had a small writer's block. I'll try to update as often as I can but no promises. 
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> As always comment and kudos welcome.   
> Hope you enjoy!

It was Thursday, which meant that Rick’s league would be bowling tomorrow, so Rick decided that he wanted to go out and grab a bite to eat. He went to the local bar and ordered a burger with fries and a glass of whiskey and coke. As he was waiting for the bartender to bring him his requested order he played on his phone. He had texted Shane earlier but the man must be busy with one of his women because he never texted back. He had just gotten his food when he felt a presence beside him, he dared a side look to see who it was. He was shocked to see the oh so mysterious man, Daryl Dixon, sitting beside him. 

“Wanna drink?” Rick did not know why he asked, but he did and he can’t take it back now. 

“Ya sure?” Daryl questioned, he was searching Rick’s face to see if was lying.

“I offered didn’t I?” He really had no idea what he was doing.

The bartender came over was told that Daryl’s beer was on Rick’s tab. After the other man had gotten his beer they sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it was definitely awkward at first. Daryl sat a little closer and Rick was more comfortable. Rick’s head was swimming with questions that he wanted to ask the other man, but his mouth had other plans. 

“What do you like to do for fun?” Rick looked at him again.

The man had gorgeous blue eyes, they bordered the line between blue and gray. Before Daryl could respond the door to the bar swung open and there stood Shane. He had a smile on his face before he saw his best friend and who he thought to be his mortal enemy. He started fuming right away and stalked over to them. Rick could feel his anger sparking the air. 

“What the hell are you doing here Dixon?” Shane yelled and every single person in the bar stopped what they were doing and watched the exchange. 

“I’m havin’ a drink with a friend.” Daryl responded calmly. He was not going to lose his temper unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“Shane. Not now.” Rick warned his voice dripping with authority. 

Shane was about to flip his lid. He was beyond pissed and Rick being so calm made him that much more pissed. He was seeing red. He grabbed Daryl by the collar and hauled him off of the stool. Shane had spun Daryl around to face him and brought up his fist. Daryl just gave him a look and started to walk off. Daryl didn’t want to make Rick mad, so he thought it was better to just let it go. Shane had other plans though, he grabbed Daryl’s arm as he was walking away and threw him to the ground. Before Daryl could get up Rick stepped in between them. 

“Shane. Go home. If you keep this up I can still arrest you for assault and battery.” Rick stated using his cop voice. He turned towards Daryl and offered a hand. Daryl took it and stood up behind Rick. “Shane. You’re gonna have to find another way to settle this.” Rick said looking at Shane with a hard expression. “I am allowed to have other friends besides you.” Rick continued. He looked between Shane and Daryl. “Now go home Shane. We will talk later.” 

Shane looked absolutely dumbfounded. He gathered his composure and walked back outside. The air inside the bar still cackled with the electricity flowing from Shane’s anger. Rick and Daryl shared a look. They didn’t dare speak for a few minutes making sure Shane wouldn’t return. After several long baited moments the bar returned to the noisy place it always was. Rick and Daryl sat back down and finished their drinks. They were sharing Rick’s fries when Rick looked at Daryl. 

“I’m really sorry ‘bout him. Don’t know what his problem is.” Rick said scratching his beard.

“No hard feelin’s he’s just an asshole.” Daryl responded and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Wanna go practice our bowlin’ t’night?” Rick questioned Daryl and then paid for the tab. Daryl looked back slightly blushing. 

“Yeah.” Daryl nodded his head and got up. “Nine?” He asked. Rick nodded his head and Daryl walked out the door and got on his motorcycle. He needed to get his ball and shoes out of Merle’s storage container. Which meant he would have to pick the lock since Merle lost the key. He didn’t need Officer Friendly knowing that though.   
~~~  
Later that night Rick arrived to the bowling alley an hour early. He didn’t want to spend another minute alone in his apartment. While he was waiting on Daryl he heard a commotion in the bar area. Being the ever observant cop he is he went to go investigate. When he got to the bar he saw Shane and Merle arguing. He chose not to interrupt unless it was necessary and watched from a shadowy corner. 

“You need to keep your lil brother away from Rick.” Shane almost growled in Merle’s face.

“Ha. Tell ‘your partner’ to leave ma brother alone.” Merle snapped. 

They started circling each other, each was preparing for a fight. Rick really didn’t want to intervene and ruin his night with Daryl but he really couldn’t stand by and let them exchange blows. Rick promised himself that if they started hitting each other he would step in. Right now though they were just exchanging insults. Rick was so focused on the two that he didn’t realize that Daryl had slinked up behind him. Rick felt a warm breathe on his shoulder and hide a slight shudder. 

Daryl was standing there watching his brother and Rick’s best friend circling and insulting each other. He side eyed Rick and saw him looking at him. He pressed their shoulders together and looked back at the hot headed men. Rick turned back to the events in front of him. If they waited long enough they might figure out why they aren’t allowed to be friends. 

As they were watching these two grown, hot headed men circle each other they did not notice that a women was watching them from the other side of the room. She just smiled and promised herself that she would ask Daryl about his new fling at the shop tomorrow morning. She spared a look to Merle and the guy he was arguing with. She decided to intervene. 

“Merle! Come on.” Michonne walked over and laced her arm with Merle’s and started pulling him away. All the while still cursing and insulting Shane. Rick saw this and decided to step in and haul Shane in the other direction. 

“Shane. Man. What is your problem against the Dixons?” Rick questioned while trying to calm Shane down. Shane just glared at him. 

“Rick. You just don’t understand. They are bad folk. And, you need to stay away from ‘em.” Shane said running his hand through his hair. 

“Shane, unless you wanna tell me why they are so bad. Please stay out of it.” Rick huffed. He wasn’t in the mood to do this again with Shane. When they got together after he left the bar earlier they hashed things out but did not solve anything. Rick still had no idea why Shane hated the Dixons so much. Yeah, sure Merle was arrested a couple times on drug charges but the younger one has never been arrested. He was so confused. 

“Forget it man. I am going home.” Shane threw up his hands and stormed off. 

Rick watched him go and catch Daryl’s eye. Daryl was still leaning up against the wall watching the exchange. Rick walked over to him. Daryl just gave him a look and pulled himself off the wall. They walked to the front desk to get some lanes that they could practice on. 

~~~  
The boys practiced for a little over an hour and a half. They chatted about work. They kept the talk small, avoiding all topics surrounding Shane and Merle. They finished and sat there talking for a few minutes. Rick would ask some personal questions and if Daryl answered them he would get a slight blush on his cheeks. Rick thought that was absolutely adorable. 

When they parted ways at the end of the night Rick noticed that Daryl owned a motorcycle. Oh how I’d love to take a ride with him. Rick thought. They waved goodbye and headed to their respectful homes. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting event. One, they were going to get to see each other again but it would be on less friendly terms. Two, Shane and Merle were probably going to bicker the whole time. 

Once Daryl got home he was abused by Merle. 

“Baby brother! Just what the hell were ya doin’ t’day?” Merle questioned. 

“Just tryin’ to get practise in, like ya said I should.” Daryl replied reaching into the fridge to grab himself a beer. Merle watched him skeptically. 

“Ok, but what were ya doin’ with that Officer Friendly?” Merle asked taking the beer from his brother. Daryl huffed and went and got himself another one. 

“Just a friendly game is all.” Daryl replied coldly. Merle knew he wasn’t going to say anymore so he went to the living room and flipped on the TV. 

~~~  
When Rick got home he grabbed a beer and turned on the TV. Just as he was getting comfortable his work radio was calling all available in. Rick sighed heavily and got up. He knew it was gonna be a long night. He threw on his uniform quickly and ran out to his car. 

When he got to the location of the robbery that was taking place, he spotted Shane. When he jogged to where Shane was they got into position. That had the building surrounded and the purps had nowhere to run. They just had to wait. After about a 2 hour standoff Rick was ready to head home and crash.   
It was hitting the 3 and half hour mark when the purps decided to finally turn themselves in. Rick handcuffed him and took him to the station. He was in the station for about another hour. When he finally got home he was exhausted. 

Rick took a shower and dressed for bed. That morning he fell asleep quickly. He dreamed of blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He dreamed of leather and motorcycles. When he awoke a few hours later he couldn’t remember his dreams but knew they were good. Rick dressed for the day and went through his normal routine on his days off. Daryl was constantly in his thoughts. 

~~~  
Daryl went to the shop early the next morning. Michonne was already there and he shook his head at her on his way to the back. She had other plans this morning. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the employ lounge. 

“So, tell me about the sexy hunk you were spending the day with yesterday.” She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Daryl just shrugged. He didn’t want to cause anymore problems. 

“We just went bowlin’ yesterday. That’s it. We talked some.” Daryl replied nonchalantly. 

Michonne raised her eyebrows and then walked off. Daryl knew that wasn’t the end of it but he was glad it was for now. They both got started on their work they had to complete. Michonne tried throughout the day to get Daryl to spill the juicy details about yesterday. Daryl was having none of it. He finished his work and Rick was on his mind the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am really sorry about the late updating. I was stuck on how to transition but I got some wonderful help from MaroonCamaro. I hope you all enjoy this new installment. I will try to update more regularly but no promises. I love you all so very much! 
> 
> I appreciate the comment and kudos. 
> 
> Please read and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Daryl when home that night he laid in his bed listening to his brother with whatever paid whore he was with tonight and he couldn’t help the obscene thoughts about a certain main in uniform. He let his thoughts wander to that sandy curly hair and those piercing blue eyes. He imagined those kissable lips and how they would taste. Before he could let those thoughts wander to dirty stuff Merle bursted into his room looking all smug. 

 

“What ya want Merle?” 

 

“Jus’ want’d to brag. ‘Bout that hot piece of ass that walk’d outta here.” Merle’s voice was thick and rough. The after sex effect. Daryl looked at him and shook his head. 

 

“Go to bed Merle. I’m tired.” Daryl grunted and turned over. He wanted to continue thinking about that man. He wanted to kiss those lips and have those arms wrapped around him. He heard Merle snort and walk away. He slowly fell asleep and dreamed of those blue eyes. 

 

~~~  
The week passed slowly. Both teams had a nervous energy about them. The stakes were not high for this game but attitudes would suggest otherwise. Anytime that a member of the either team saw one another they would start to rile each other up and start flinging insults.   
Shane and Merle were the worst. Anytime they were in a 2 foot radius of each other someone had to step in before both were hauled to jail. Rick was determined to find out why they hated each other so much. It was thursday night and both Shane and Rick had gotten off early. Rick drove them to his apartment. Once they got there Shane pulled out a six pack from the fridge and they sat down on the couch to watch some movies. 

 

“So, wanna tell me why you hate Merle Dixon so much? You obviously have a history.” Rick stated simply. No use in beating around the bush. He looked to Shane who was staring at his bottle intensely.

 

“Rick, I can’t man. We were to never talk about it. To no one.” Shane mumbled while playing with the label on his beer. 

 

“Shane I’m not gonna tell anyone. I really like Daryl and I wanna hang out with him but you and Merle raise your hackles whenever you are around each other.” Rick looked pleading. Shane huffed. 

 

“Fine! It was a one time thing. There were some questionable substances involved. It was before i graduated the academy.” Shane trailed off. He was looking anywhere but at Rick. Rick sat patiently and waited for him to continue. 

 

“Wehadaonenightstandandcuddledafterwards.Webothreallyenjoyedit.” Shane said in one breathe. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t quite get that.” Rick leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and looked intently at Shane. 

 

“I said…. We had a one night stand and cuddled afterwards. We both really enjoyed it.” Shane rubbed his hand through his hair. 

 

Rick looked very shocked. He sat in silence for a few minutes.Then he looked at Shane and sent him a amused smile. At that moment Shane knew that his best friend would always be there. They shared a look and continued their night without any more awkwardness. 

 

~~~  
Friday morning found Daryl working on an old Ford Bronco. Tonight was the night of the big match. He was nervous to see Rick again. He hadn’t seen him since Tuesday. Merle had kept him busy at the shop. Michonne would not stop bugging him. He just wanted to see Rick again. He had messaged Rick a couple of times but he had been busy at the station and couldn’t get away. He would just have to wait till tonight. 

 

They were closing the shop early so they could get some practice in before the match started. Daryl just wanted to get there before Rick so that his nerves wouldn’t get the better of him. He wanted to be calm when he asked Rick out. Tonight he was going to make the first move. There is nothing Merle or that bastard Shane can do to stop them from being together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK GUYS!!!! AN UPDATE!!!! WHAT?!?! 
> 
> Sorry about the long wait guys. I kinda lost my motivation to write. I then started a story for a different fandom and it brought back my love of writing. I hope this chapter fulfills your satisfactions. I don't know when another update will come but I will finish this story. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine I don't have a beta but please enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you all who have stuck with this story. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcomed!

Daryl arrived at the bowling alley with Merle. The place was crowded. The locals all had heard about the match tonight and decided to come out to watch. Daryl saw Michonne talking to Andrea. He saw the rest of the two teams but he did not see Rick yet. He gave a worried sigh. Four lanes were lit up for the match. The women were on the left while the guys were on the right. They walked over to set their stuff down. Shane looked over nodded to Merle then spoke to Daryl. 

“Rick will be back. There was an emergency earlier. It won't take long.” Shane then turned back to his conversation with the Asian kid. 

Daryl started a conversation with Aaron. His boyfriend Eric could not come tonight. He had to take an extra shift at the hospital. It was nearing the time that the match was supposed to start. Rick still had not shown. Both Shane and Daryl looked worried. Merle was working on his fourth beer. He did not seem to notice that Shane’s team was lacking a member. It came time to start practicing. This meant that they had 15 minutes before the match would start. 

After five minutes of practise time Rick came running in. He look flustered and dishevelled. His hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it. His clothes were wrinkled. He had stress lines on his face. He look as if he just ran a marathon. Shane rushed over to him. 

“Man you ok? You look rough. Should we postpone?” Shane pulled Rick down onto a seat next to him. 

Rick shook his head. He looked at the small group that gathered around him. His eyes meet Daryl’s he calmed slightly. He spoke aloud. 

“Sorry e’eryone. I’m a little shook up. I just got off a real bad case. Just give a few and we can start.” He walked to the bar to give himself some time to collect his thoughts. When he came back he looked much more collected. When Rick sat down at his seat, as he was last on his team to bowl, the match officially started. 

The roster was Shane first, he would set the pace for the rest, Glenn was after him. Abraham went next, he had a good handicap. Rick was the ringer, this means that if the rest were doing badly he would step in to pick up the team. Merle was first for his team. Aaron and Dale were next. That saved Daryl for last. The ladies match was set for the next week so they were there for moral support. 

Both Shane and Merle started the match with strikes. While Aaron and Glenn were waiting for the pins to re-rack Daryl was silently watching Rick. He was smiling and cheering on his teammates but the smile did not reach his eyes. Normally Daryl was not one to take chances but he decided he could just this once. It was their turn to bowl. They were standing at the ball return. Rick leaned forward to pick his ball up. As he did Daryl leaned down to get his and whispered in his ear. 

“When this over, no matter who wins, meet me behind the bowling alley after this.” Daryl leaned up to start his approach. 

Rick just watched his form as he awaited his turn. He smiled when Daryl bowled a strike. This time his smile reached his eyes. He made eye contact with the other man. He gave a slight nod of his head signaling that he would meet him. He then went to also bowl a strike. As the two returned to their seats the rest of the team was bantering back and forth. 

The match continued with the alternating players. Shane, Merle, Rick, and Daryl mostly bowled strikes. The rest were bowling spares and the occasional strikes. They were approaching the third game when Shane said they all needed a break. Everyone agreed. Before the third game could begin Shane and Merle went outside to smoke. Glenn was kissing on Maggie. Rick leaned over to talk to Daryl. 

“Instead of meeting behind the bowlin’ alley. I wanna show you somethin’.” Rick said then winked. 

Rick walked over to talk to the owner of the bowling alley, Hershel Greene. Daryl watched Rick converse a few minutes with Hershel . The man nodded and handed Rick something that looked suspiciously like keys. Keys for what Daryl did not know but he guessed he would find out after the match. Shortly after that the rest of the teams rejoined to finish the last game. 

It was a close match but in the end the KCHR won the match by a strike. The teams shook hands. Everyone was congratulating the winners and also well wishing the losers. Merle did not look happy but that was to be expected. Shane and Rick were chatting quietly before they put their equipment up. 

“Shane talk to him. It might work in your favor brother.” Rick said clasping Shane on the shoulder. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. I’ll try.” Shane gave him a hug before walking off. 

Rick placed his ball and shoes into his locker. When he turned around there was Daryl standing there watching him. Rick smiled. Daryl returned it in kind. Rick was nervous. He had not showed anybody the special place that Hershel let him use after Lori died. He hoped he was not going to mess this up. 

“Ready to see somethin’ cool?” He questioned Daryl as they made the way out of the locker room. 

“Yeah. What’s so special about it?” Daryl asked following Rick to a door on the wall at the end of the bowling alley. 

Rick gave him a smirk and unlocked the door. When he pushed the door open Daryl stood in shock at what he was seeing. Rick smiled and stepped in. Daryl following just a step behind. He was looking around. He had never seen such an incredible place before. He wanted to explore this place. He looked at Rick who was grinning like a loon. 

“Come on. Let’s explore.” Rick shut the door then began walking forward. Daryl could do nothing but follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters. I just own the the plot and story line.


	5. Discontinued for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE!!

I just wanted to let everyone know that was invested in this fic. I have lost my love of the walking dead. I can’t find the motivation or the love I used to have for this fandom. I wish it had not come to the this but alas I digress. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and all the kudos that were on this fic!! I love each and everyone of you. As of right now this fic is being dicontinued for now. I may update it in the future if I rediscover my love for this fandom!! Thank you all <3


End file.
